What happens next?
by missjowi10
Summary: Afterparty. Chad gets shot. Gabriella and Troy like each other but everything gets in the way. Troy has amnesia. Exgirlfriend troubles?...What's going to happen next? Only I know! R&R! First Fanfic! be nice, i like it that way. lol. Read please!
1. The after party

**Summary: Troy and Gabriella like each other but they are not willing to say it. What happens when Chad gets shot in the after party? Will he live? Troyella, Chalor, Jelsi, Zekepay **

**This is my first fanfic so please be nice! It's about what happens in the after party and what** **happens between Troy & Gabriella, Chad & Taylor, Zeke & Sharpay, Jason & Kelsi...and ryan is alone 4 now.**

The game had ended. Wildcats had won both decathlon and basketball game. Everyone was having so much fun at the after party. It was held at Troy's house since he was the team leader. Everyone was so happy dancing, eating, etc. You could see Zeke showing Sharpay how to make cookies in the kitchen, Kelsi and Jason dancing, Ryan trying to find a girl and Chad and Taylor were making out and singing karaoke. Troy and Gabriella were sitting on the couch listening to the loud music bumping from the stereo.

"Wow I can't believe this happened all in one day, it's just so cool" Gabriella said yelling so Troy could hear her.

"Yeah…Gabriella can I tell you something?" Troy asked

"Ok, tell me" answered Gabriella

"Umm…I…I…I think we should go outside because I can't hear you that well…the music is kind of loud" Troy said wishing he could have said something else.

"Ok…" said Gabriella

They went outside to the backyard where there was a little garden and a bench so they sat there in silence at first. Then Gabriella struck Troy with a question.

"Troy, if you had to choose singing or basketball, which would you choose?"

"Well, since I discovered singing was so cool, I would prefer singing. But don't tell my dad that cause' he could freak" Troy said

Gabriella laughed a little and said "No I won't"

There was a small pause and suddenly Gabriella noticed Troy's sky blue eyes looking at her, moving closer and closer. She knew what was going to happen and she wanted this a lot. They were now centimeters apart when a huge shriek was heard inside the house along with a big bam, it sounded like a gun fire. Troy and Gabriella ran inside the house to find 2 drunken teenagers, one with a gun and the other with a knife. Troy saw that someone was shot and that Taylor was crying and seeing at that very moment if the person had a heartbeat. Gabriella took a careful look at the floor. Chad was on the floor with his arm bleeding and unconscious on the floor. Troy was shocked…he wanted to call 911 or at least his parents but his dad went to buy more soda and his mom was in her room talking with his grandma **(let's pretend you couldn't hear almost anything from** **upstairs)** and if he moved he could be shot too. He saw that Gabriella was freaking out. She was trembling and breathing heavily. Troy put his arms around Gabriella protectively. Within that second his dad was entering through the front door. When Troy's dad saw the two teenagers he just stood there for a second. Then he tried to whisper something to Troy.

"Troy…get the bat from the closet…you're closer…rolling yourself to the closet will get you there…" Troy's dad said whispering while the drunken teenagers were telling everyone that if the move they would kill everyone and rob the house…they were already taking things so it made no sense.

"Dad I'm not leaving Gabriella" Troy said mouthing the words to his dad

"I'll stay with her" replied his dad

After a little bit of thinking Troy said "Ok, but don't do anything to her"

Troy quickly rolled himself on the floor and reached for the bat in the closet. Then he gave the bat to his dad. In a second Coach Bolton had struck both teenager in the head.

"Hurry someone call an ambulance!" Taylor yelled as soon as the drunk teenagers were struck

"I'm on it Tay!" replied Gabriella

Troy's mom Pat **(I don't know her real name in the movie so lets leave it at that)** as she heard the commotion downstairs, quickly ran down the stairs and said,

"What's all the com…Oh my God Chad! Troy go get the first aid kit NOW!"

Troy did as he was said. In a matter of minutes Chad's wound was wrapped so no blood would keep coming out and the ambulance came. Taylor was crying like crazy.

"Who is going to accompany him to the hospital?" said one of the men inside the ambulance

Taylor quickly replied "I am!"

"No we need an adult" said the man

"I don't care if I'm an adult or not, I AM GOING!" said Taylor yelling and crying at the same time

Gabriella quickly went to her best friend and said "Tay try to calm down…everything is going to be fine ok? We will go to the hospital but not on the ambulance. Troy, do you drive?"

"Yeah but I get my real license in a week" said Troy

"I don't care. Tay lets get into the car" said Gabriella


	2. At the hospital

**Thanks to the people that up to now have reviewed now on with the story!**

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Last chapter summary: Chad was shot in the after party everyone is on the way to the hospital to see if Chad is seriously hurt and if he's going to be ok_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After a couple of minutes of chasing the ambulance, Gabriella, Taylor, Troy, Zeke, Jason, Kelsi, Sharpay and Troy's parents arrived at the hospital's waiting room. Troy started to pace around the room.

"Troy" said Gabriella as he ignored

"Troy" she said louder…and again he ignored her

"TROY!"

"What? Oh, what Gabriella?"

"Calm down, he's going to be ok" Gabriella said to him

Troy sat down next to her, put his hands on his face and said "Sorry I ignored you It's just that I'm scared…what if Chad doesn't make it? And the thing is that I feel that its my fault and-''

"No it's not your fault Troy, It just happened. Now be strong for your best friend. I'm worried too but I can't change anything" Gabriella said while pulling him into a big hug

"Well, If you keep hugging me I'll calm down" Troy said with an innocent smile

"Don't worry I won't letgo" Giving Troy a big smile

About 4 or more hours passed and suddenly Sharpay and Taylor came quickly to Troy and Gabriella

"Chad is ok but he can't move his arm at all" Sharpay said quickly

Taylor continued "I thought you guys wanted to know that he also needs a blood transfusion…his parents blood is not compatible with his…mine either…Troy…since you're his bff and all…can you…like…seeifyourbloodiscompatiblewithhis? I didn't want to ask you because you're afraid of needles but I don't know who else to go to"

"You're afraid of needles?" Gabriella said smiling

"Y…yeah, long story…(thinking pause) Taylor since he is my best friend and I don't want anything to happen to him…(deep sigh) I'll do it"

"Ok then go to the laboratory area of the hospital then come back to Chad's room. It's in the 4th floor #412.." Taylor just kept on talking

"You're really going to face your fear? That's so…I'm impressed" said Gabriella

Really? I think this will impress you more" In seconds his lips and Gabriella's locked…slowly they deepened the kiss. Troy was incredibly happy after that. So was Gabriella…they enjoyed that a lot.

"Get a room" Sharpay said like if she was digusted

Taylor started to laugh at what Sharpay said and she said "Wow nice timing, Chad's not here to interrupt" Sharpay, Taylor, Gabriella, and Troy all started to laugh

"Hey where are Jason, Kelsi, Zeke, and Troy's parents?" asked Gabriella

"IncludeChad'sparents too,they are in Chad's room visiting" answered Taylor

"Well let's go to Chad's room" said Troy hoping no one would notice that he was not going to the laboraty center **(spanish readers only: en español es hacerse el chivo loco)**

"Um…not so fast Troy…you have to check your blood to see if it's compatible with Chad's"

"Oh right, I am so happy" said Troy in a sarcastic voice

"Will you come with me Gabi?"

"Yes scaredy cat" said Gabi

"Thank you freaky math girl" they both started to laugh and started to race to the room where Troy would take his blood test and when they got there they started to make out in the wall until the doctor came.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I find this personally cute…lol…hope everyone liked it! And sorry it's so short.If anyone has ideas 4 the story please leave a a review. Lots of reviews please! If I get lots of reviews I'll update sooner! Byebye! Have a nice summer!**


	3. Still at the Hospital

Hey I hope you are all liking the story…any suggestions, comments, corretions, anything! Please don't be afraid to write a review! I need ideas people…and now on with the story

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Last Chapter recap: Chad's ok but needs a blood transfusion and Troy might be the one who has to give blood to him but Troy is afraid of needles...are Gabriella and Troy something? _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Troy was with his eyes red and puffy after he got out of the laboratory.

"I never knew that you could cry like that" said Gabriella

"Yeah, me neither…I told you I was afraid" said Troy

Gabriella laughed a little and said smiling "At least the sticker and the lollipop made you feel better right baby?"

Troy laughed while sucking the lollipop "Well they did, but I think the Scooby-Doo band aid did the magic" He and Gabriella both started to laugh as they went to Chad's hospital room

**---------------- At Chad's hospital room…**

When Troy and Gabriella entered the room, Chad was in a bed hooked up to a couple of monitors and the upper area of his arm was wrapped in some white bandages. Taylor was in a chair next to him as well as Sharpay and Zeke. Kelsi and Jason were on the other side but standing up. All parents were at the end of the room talking. When Chad saw Troy and Gabriella the first thing he said was,

"Hey the already told what you did lover boy!"

"Thanks, a lot" Troy said in embarrassment

"Just kidding man, how are you?" said Chad

"I'm fine but my question is how are you?" said Troy

"Well kind of ok, not great but…ok, I just want to get outta here and do something fun like…basketball!"

Hey take it easy there, well look I gotta go, my mom doesn't know I'm here so I'll be back…Sharpay wanna come with me, I'll walk you home" said Zeke

"Yeah ok…Chad get well, we will come later to bring you some cookies that, me Sharpay, made"

"They must taste horrible" said Chad jokingly

"I helped her" said Zeke

"Thank God!" said Chad joking again with his arms in the air

"Chad shut up unless you want a broken arm too, Zeke honey after going to your house I have to go to the mall"

"More mirrors mountain lion?" said Chad while everybody else laughed

"Nice one afro man, let's go Zeke" Sharpay said smiling...after today sharpay has been kind of nice and more together with us.

"Hey it was only kidding you know we love just how you are" said Jason

"Ok well, toddles!" said Sharpay

Later Kelsi and Jason left along with Troy's dad Jack. The blood test results came and they were compatible with Chad's.

------------------**at the blood transfusion room (lol I don't know what It's** **called)**

Gabriella, Mrs. Bolton, and Troy went to the area of the hospital where he was going to get his blood transfusion. He was very scared. He sat in the chair completely silent, eyes widened. Mrs. Bolton was talking to the doctors since she was a nurse before. Gabriella went to Troy to comfort him.

"Don't worry baby everything's going to be ok, I'm going to be with you all the way, It's not like if this were an operation or something, take it easy"

"The needle is going to hurt me…Gabriella get me out of here…please" pleaded Troy

"No...I hope this is the only thing you're afraid of" responded Gabriella

"Yes, It's the only thing…I can save you from the rest of the things you're afraid of" Troy said looking at her

"Ok Prince Charming" said Gabriella giving him a peck on the lips

"I've got a question and I need for you to answer me with all sincerity" she said kind of worried or embarrassed to say

"Ok, I'll answer" said Troy

"Are we like…What do you…Umm…what do you consider us?...umm..like best friends or something like…uhh…boyfriend girlfriend?" asked Gabriella embarrassed

"I think that we are much more than best friends, you're my girlfriend…and Gabriella…I love you"

After he said that the were about to share a kiss but then the doctor came along with Troy's mother and the doctor was carrying the needle and alcohol swabs and everything else to suck his blood out. O - that was Troy's expression and the last thing he remembered was someone saying "TROY!" real loud.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for now! Hope you all liked and please give me ideas! Thanks to all of the reviewers…R&R!...lub u all… -.maricellebori12.-**


	4. Car ride home

**I'm back! Sorry for the long wait…I've got lots of vacation spots to go to. I'll try to update sooner! Now the story, Oh and just in case the accident was on Friday night.**

Troy woke up. He was in a hospital bed. He was seeing a light that was blinding him and he felt someone stretching his eye. Then it disappeared and his vision got all blurry. Then he saw everything and didn't recognize anything. Who are these people? Was the first question on his mind.

"Excuse me miss, where am I?" he asked Pat his mother as if she were a stranger

"Honey you're in a hospital room. You fainted while the doctor was going to get some blood from you to give it to Chad, don't you remember?"

Gabriella was on the phone outside of the room where Troy was. "Hey look I have to hang up, Troy just woke up ok?...yeah…I don't know…I'll check…ok ok I have to go bye" she hung up and quickly entered the room. When she got inside she saw Troy acting really freakily. He was sitting down saying who am I and asking stupid questions to his mom and the doctor.

"Who is she?" asked Troy pointing at Gabriella

"I'm Gabriella, your gir-best friend" said Gabriella noticing that his mom was there

"Oh really, and why aren't you my girlfriend?" said Troy looking seriously at Gabriella

The doctor asked Pat inside the room which was connected to the check up room Troy was at.

"Answer me please" said Troy

"Um…I don't know" said Gabriella

"Why am I here?" Troy said

"Well you were…wait don't you remember?"

"What was my name again?" Troy said

"Troy" Gabriella said

"Oh, I don't like that name, how about Dylan or…Jack?"

"I don't know but Troy do you remember anything?" said Gabriella

"Well I guess not, if you say so" said Troy

Gabriella let out a big sigh. Then Pat and the doctor went out of the office and tried to talk to Troy.

"What's you're name?" the doctor asked Troy

"Um…Roy, no wait its Troy" said Troy

"Ok, what is your best friend's name?" said the doctor

"I have a best friend?" said Troy

"Where do you study?" asked the doctor

"What is study?" Troy said

"Troy please come with us" said the doctor

"Ok…What do I do?" Troy said

"You walk Troy" the doctor said

"Oh ok" replied Troy

He went with the doctor and Gabriella and Pat started to talk. They got along really well. Pat was thinking why he doesn't Jack like Gabriella at all, she is very nice. In about an hour or less Troy was back and the doctor put some x-rays in some light so all could see.

"Troy has amnesia. Just as I had suspected and told you Pat. Just in case amnesia is like a loss of memory as a result of a shock or an injury in this case. When he fainted, he fainted in the chair but he slid of and he hit his head on the chair handles or floor. He has a bump right here" He touched the bump that Troy had on his head.

"Ow, please be careful doctor" responded Troy

"Wait so he's not going to remember anything anymore!" said Gabriella a little alamred

"He must remember something" said Pat more worried about his son

"The bump is small so we expect that it's temporary, but that's just a hypothesis"

"How can you not be sure doctor, isn't it your job to know these things? Huh?" said Pat a little tense

"Well, I can't do anything at the moment. I prescribed him these pills so it can help him remember but it might not do anything. Take him home, let him get some rest and in about 3 days come back to check up on how he's doing ok Mrs. Bolton? Now have a nice day" The doctor responded and left.

On the trip home, which was like 10 minutes, Troy asked the most stupid questions that were driving Pat kind of nuts.

"Gabriella will you go in the back seat with him? Make him stop talking please" said Pat

"Ok" said Gabriella. When she was in the back seat she saw that Troy was watching the houses and trees go by in astonishment and saying wow the whole time. Gabriella went beside him and touched his shoulder. Troy quickly looked at her with dreamy eyes.

"Troy why don't we take a little nap?" said Gabriella

"But then I can't see outside" Troy said

"It's ok we can see it another time" Gabriella replied

"Well…ok" said Troy putting his arms around her waist and putting his head on her shoulder. Gabriella just looked with her eyes wide open.

Then Troy said "Gabriella if you're going to sleep why don't you close your eyes?"

When he said that Pat said "Gabi do you want to help me take care of Troy when we get home?"

"Well…Ok, but I have to be home early, I'm helping my mom cook dinner, she's not the best cook, and her boyfriend is coming" replied Gabriella. She liked her mom having a boyfriend. She was happy and her boyfriend, Arnold, was really nice. Gabriella got along with him and he was funny.

"Oh, Ok no problem. I've got a cookbook that has really good foods do you want to borrow it before you go?

"Yeah thanks Mrs. Bolton" said Gabriella

"Call me Pat"

And then the rest of the ride home Troy and Gabriella were asleep together in the car. Until they got home when they couldn't believe the person they were seeing in the driveway…Troy's ex-girlfriend.

**Everyone liked? I hope so. R&R! Thanks a lot to the people that reviewed so far.**

**(Caro y Ashley grax x apoyarme! jaja! Son las unicas que conozco y ps grax un millon me siento especial cuando veo sus comments)**


	5. Troy's ex is a freak

**Hey I'm back! Sorry again for the long wait…I hope you all have liked the story so far but I need ideas because I'm getting stuck. Lots of reviews please!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Troy!" a girl yelled

"Who is she Katherine?" (Katherine is her real name so forget Pat…Thanks BronzeRavenRavenclaw!) asked Gabriella a little alarmed

"Katherine let out a big sigh and said "That's Troy's high pitched, retarded, not normal, freaky ex girlfriend"

"Wow, you hate her that much?" asked Gabriella

"Actually, wait let me lock the doors, Actually at first she looked like a nice girl but the when Troy broke up with her, well, she has been stalking him practically. She swears that they still love each other but that's bull, Troy doesn't like her at all. He likes someone else now. Haven't you ever seen her in school? She has curly blond hair, now she's fat and has braces. Her name is Stephanie You can see her just by looking to your right, she's staring at Troy." Katherine said

"Hi Mrs. Bolton!" you could hear Stephanie through the closed window

"I'm sorry to ask but who does he like?" asked Gabriella

"Well…I'd rather not, I don't think he'd like me to" Katherine said with a smile

"Oh…ok" replied Gabriella with a sad smile on her face

"Hey Troy come out! I want to give you a present!" said Stephanie as loud as she could, which was really loud.

Troy had woken up and said "What a freak who is she?"

"Just a Girl" said Gabriella

Katherine just laughed.

When they finally got out of the car Stephanie practically jumped on Troy and tried to give him a kiss.

"EWWWWWWW! GET OFF ME! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND AHH! JUST LET ME GO! IM GETTING A RESTRAINING ORDER! GET OFF GET OFF GET OFF!" Troy said like crazy

"Whoa, stop, Troy I'm you're future girlfriend you cant treat me like that!"

"Oh yes I can! Get out! Don't touch me! I already have a girlfriend leave me alone!" said Troy with a lot of energy

"Oh yeah and who is she?" asked Stephanie

"GABRIELLA!" said Troy

Gabriella just stood in shock and Katherine smiled and said "I'm going to go in the house ok?" Gabriella just stood in shock

"Look just leave me alone!" Troy said

"Prove it; prove that Gabriella is you're girlfriend" said Stephanie

"I will Girl I don't know! Just look" Troy said

Suddenly he got close to Gabriella

"What are you doing Troy?"

"Don't worry this wont hurt a bit…at least that's what the doctors said!" replied Troy

Troy brushed Gabriella's hair out of her face and gave her one of the most passionate kisses ever.

Gabriella was still in shock.

"Oh My God…One day you will be mine Bolton, you will be mine" said Stephanie and left.

"Well that's settled and what was her name again?" asked Troy

"Oh Bolton, you're my hero" Gabriella said

"I am?" Troy asked

"Why don't we go inside to watch some movies?" Gabriella asked

"Ok…What are movies?" Troy said

"You've got a lot to learn Bolton" Gabriella replied

**Well I hoped you all liked a lot! I will try to update sooner though….I want lots of reviews this time k? Till' next time! -Mrs.Maricelle123456789**


	6. Everything is going so GREAT!

**Well I'm not going to take any of you're reading time away so…let you're eyes take over the story. Oh! And I think It's extremely obvious that I do not own high school musical or any of it's characters bla,bla,bla. What a pity though.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After Troy learned what movies were he excitedly ran through the door.

"Where are these 'movies' you say are so cool?" Troy said

"Well they are upstairs in you're room so you better get up there" Gabriella said

"Room, room, room…up? Um…Gabriella how do I get up? Can I fly?" Troy said

_Bolton you're getting stupider by the minute…but you sound so cute! _Thought Gabriella._ "_You have to go up the stairs to get there" said Gabriella

"Oh…This?" he said while pointing at the sofa

"No, this" Gabriella said pointing at the stairs

"Oh! Thought that was called the sofa!" said Troy astonished

After they got upstairs they were sitting in the bed and watching movies.

"Gabriella how come I don't remember anything?" Troy said

"Um…It's supposed to be because you fell and hit you're head really hard" Gabriella said.

"Oh…and how do I remember? I feel like I'm missing out of everything" Troy said sadly

"Gabriella paused the movie and said "Well don't worry because maybe in a little while you'll remember everything…don't worry everything will be alright"

"Thanks" Troy said and a little later he fell asleep. Troy was suddenly in this crazy dream. He was like flashing through his life again. He saw Chad when he was little playing basketball. He saw the car accident when he was 10. He saw himself getting in the basketball team. He saw himself again with Gabriella at new years. The at the callbacks. Then he saw a needle and then he blacked out. Gabriella, after he fell into a deep sleep was quietly getting out of his room because it was almost her curfew when Troy started moving really quick and started to talk like if he were fighting with his dreams or something then all of a sudden he woke up and said "Whoa, Gabriella why are you here? I mean it's good that you're here but why are you here? "

"I was watchingRENT with you and you fell asleep. What's wrong?" Gabriella said

"But I was in the hospital what am I doing in here, with you?" he asked

"Troy do you remember yesterday?" Gabriella said

"Um…I fainted I think." Said Troy

"Do you remember anything that happened earlier?" Gabriella said

"Gabi if I don't know why I'm here I don't think I remember what happened earlier. But come on sit down next to me and you can tell me what happened. Yes? No?" He said

"Wait right there" Gabriella said a little startled and went to go find Katherine in the house. Gabriella told her and she took him to the hospital. Obviously he had his memory back and that's that. Gabriella was a little disappointed that he didn't remember what happened. Troy decided to visit Chad in the hospital room now that he was there.

----------------**In Chad's hospital room… **

"Hey my man!" said Troy

"Hey Chad, feeling better?" Gabriella said with a balloon that said get well soon

"Hey guys! Thanks for the balloon! But you will have to put it in my house because I'm getting out of this crapbox place tomorrow! No more foods that taste like my poop, no more nurses always coming to you punching holes in you're skin with needles and no more- Troy don't you have amnesia?" he stopped and looked at Troy

"Well apparently I did, I just don't remember" he said shrugging his shoulders

"He did have it though I was with him. He became so stupid Chad! You should have seen him! He was all like-" Gabriella was cut off

"We get it Gabi" Troy said a little embarrassed

"Hahaha! I should've seen that!" Chad said

"Taylor is coming tomorrow to take care of me tomorrow at home wanna come? It will be fun…like a get-together! What do you think?" Chad said

"Yeah that could be fun! What do you think Troy?" Gabriella believe it or not loved parties or gatherings she loved to be part of the group. She is shy don't get me wrong but just at first. She wasn't like that in her old school because she lost confidence in herself when they started calling her geek and all that stuff she just forgot about all that fun she's been missing out on. That mostly explains why she is so shy sometimes.

Well…I dunno I thought you were coming over my house tomorrow to help me catch up on school work" Troy on the other hand was a little more reserved than Gabriella. He liked parties and all that stuff but he preferred going to intimate gatherings like him and Gabriella and maybe another couple. There was always a party in east high so he got tired of it. But he knew that it would make Gabi happy.

"Oh come on Troy it's just the gang, not like a big party or anything" said Chad

Gabriella was looking at him now with puppy dog eyes and saying "Please baby, for me?" Troy finally gave in. "Alright I'll go, for you guys"

"Yay!" Gabriella said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. That made him turn to a more pinkish color on the face. "Well Chad we will be at you're house like at 2 o'clock tomorrow ok? We gotta go." Said Troy. "Bye Chad!" said Gabriella exiting the room.

----------------**Outside of the hospital room**

"I'll walk you to you're house Gabi ok?" said Troy

"Ok, no problem" said Gabriella

---------------------On the way to Gabriella's house

After asking for permission(of course because Troys mom was the one who drove them there and was in the hospital with them) They started to joke around when Gabriella popped this question.

"Troy, are we still together? I really missed you when you had amnesia." Gabriella said

"Of course we are Gabs. You are my Gabi forever and always and no matter if I don't remember anything for the rest of my life I will always remember you because you wont be in my head you'll be in my heart" Troy said so romantically

"Troy you are one special boy. Are you trying to be a kiss up or is that true?"

"It's true, all of it you don't know how much I love you Gabi since the day that we met I have been taken away by you're eyes,(he got closer to Gabriella)you're hair,(closer)you're laugh, (closer)you're smile, (they were very close now I assure you) you're lips…" and a soft yet passionate kiss was what both of them were sharing at the moment. (Aww…so cute. You have to picture the moment it is so cute.)

After dropping of Gabriella at her house, Troy hanged out in her room for a little while until she fell asleep and then he left. He was so happy that he and Gabriella were together, actually that was all he could think about! Everything he thought had to do with her. He wondered if she thought the same things as him and he would always text her just to see how she was doing. An 'I'm doing fine, look I cant text you back right now can I text you later plz? Lov ya' text message was enough for him. He finally got to his house to, guess what, talk to Gabriella on the phone. He opened the door and he parents greeted him like this:

**(Ok all the italics are Troy's thought in the middle of his mom talking…the words that are normal are his mom talking)**

"Hey Mr. Romeo _Great, now my mom has a nickname for me _I heard you talking before you went out of the hospital…you were so cute I wanted to take a picture…and I did from my cell phone! _Oh god mommy's losing it…you'll see her showing this every thanksgiving_ Look at you two! That is so cute! Oh and you left you're cell phone. _no wonder I didn't hear it ring today _You're going to kill me for this but you had gotten a couple of new messages from Gabriella and I could not help but to see them…_Wow that's new, I wonder what she wrote to me… _you have a great girl there baby don't let her go! _Don't worry mom…believe me I won't _And that ringtone you have set for her is so cute! _Ok lets hope she doesn't say that to anybody that's supposed to be a secret _I didn't know you had recorded breaking free from you're musical audition! _Well I did mother_" His mother said all at once. He was just glad Gabriella was not here to witness that.

"Well Mom, (Pause. he didn't know what to say) Goodnight mother"

"You're father is upstairs sleeping, If you want to wake him up, be my guest" Katherine says

"No thanks Mom, I'm turning in, Goodnight"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I hope you really really really liked this one. I tried to make it extra long so I hope this covers the time that I haven't updated. If you hear this chapter with really soft relaxing music it makes it cool to read it…It gives it a movie feeling like if its really happening. Well I want to propose something to my readers and I want at least 5 reviews or more so I can update. I really hope that's ok with everyone reading this right now. Just try to click that little lavender button on the bottom of the screen and write with your keyboard moving you're fingers and write anything you're heart desires ok? Deal then. I you gots any Ideas please tell me! –Mrs.Maricelle123456789**


End file.
